The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wireless display system may enable a display transmitter device to provide display content, via a wireless display protocol, to a display receiver device. Sometimes the display content may be clear content without any encryption. Additionally and alternatively, the display content may be secure or protected, which may be encrypted using Digital Rights Management (DRM) software or systems to create secure DRM content. For example, secure DRM content may be streamed by a display transmitter device from a content server of a content provider, such as Netflix™, Hulu™, Google PlayMovies™, etc. In the streaming process, the display transmitter device may decrypt the secure DRM content to obtain clear DRM content based on a protocol between the display transmitter device and the content server. Afterwards, the display transmitter device may encrypt the clear DRM content to be transmitted to a display receiver device based on another protocol between the display transmitter device and the display receiver device. The operations performed by the display transmitter device, e.g., to decrypt the secure DRM content from the content server to obtain clear DRM content, and then to encrypt the clear DRM content to be transmitted to the display receiver device, may be referred to as transcription. Transcription performed by a display transmitter device may be costly and power consuming, which may be a deterrent for a user having a battery powered mobile device as a display transmitter device.